1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog electronic watch which performs time display using hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are analog electronic watches which perform time display by rotating a plurality of hands using stepping motors configured to electrically operate. In these analog electronic watches, since contents which can be indicated by hands are limited, there are multi-function watches capable of performing display of a plurality of display objects, such as display of not only the time at the current location but also the time in various places around the world, display of periods related to other functions such as a stopwatch function and a timer function, and display based on a value measured by a sensor or the like, by switching.
Multi-function watches have a problem that it is difficult to realize which function is related to display that is being performed by hands. For this reason, in the related art, there are technologies for notifying a specific situation by making hands perform specific operations or disposing a plurality of hands in a specific positional relation (for example, JP-A-2004-61423 and JP-A-2011-220725). Also, there is a technology for providing a mode hand, in addition to time hands for displaying time, such that the mode hand indicates a function related to display which is being performed. Further, there is a technology for using one of time hands as a mode hand to temporarily display a function related to display to be performed, without increasing the number of hands and stepping motors (for example, JP-A-2004-226350).
However, separately provided mode hands are smaller than time hands or get covered up by time hands, and therefore, it is difficult to see the mode hands. Meanwhile, if display related to selection of a function is temporarily performed by a time hand, meanwhile, switching to display related to the selected function is impossible.